Show Me Your Moves Team RWBY
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: The best Galactic Bounty Hunter, The Best Racer that won multiple F-Zero Grandprix's, well-known across the universe to those who travel it, but what if he went somewhere that didn't travel even outside of their own planet? (Just a fun One-shot(s))
1. Chapter 1

**Made this before I went to work, so if it looks sloppy, it's because it is. My favorite character ever, Captain Falcon meets the Blonde Brawler of team RWBY. That's all.**

Lights shown around the room as music blasted, and people danced to its groove. Many strode across the dance floor, enjoying the beat alongside one another. The bear-masked figure atop the stand acted as the DJ for the club's enjoyment of music, luring those who listened into a sense of pleasure and dance fever. Along one side of the club rested a bar, and at it an assortment of customers who chose to drink for various reasons, many being for pleasure, while others for... many other things. One thing that stood out amongst the club goers was three individuals that stood next to the bar.

One man stood with dark-green eyes and bright, long- orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye, black eyeliner tracing the revealed eye. He sported a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. Alongside his suit, he adorned a small grey scarf, black gloves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Across from him stood three other individuals, a man and two girls.

Standing tall over the three, the man wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. His gray eyes matching the club rooms lighting, alongside his short black hair, and a matching beard and mustache. Behind him, one of the girls had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted heavily by her cyan makeup. She was wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lighting. Above her left ear sat a large white flower hairpin, a white feather scarf and sliver pad with cyan and red feathers on her right shoulder. White gloves adorned her hands. A small silver bracer over the glover on her left arm, a bow in the center of her body, a sliver chained belt, along with cyan wings on her back, and white boots at her feet. Her twin next to her stood with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She too wore a strapless dress, hers being red with black lining. Large red and white feathers sat above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gay chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

The two men seemed to be talking about a deal of some sort, before the man with the bowler hat walked off, leaving the three to their own devices. They made their way to the bar and sitting down next to one another, the man lowering his head as he sighed, showing a displeased mood. This all changed once a girl strode up next to the bar and set herself next to him, before turning to the bar tender as speaking.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice; Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

The man turned around to face the girl.

She appeared to be fair-skinned, with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fell to her hips. She adorned a tan jacket the bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two golden buttons. Underneath a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem on the left breast in black. Below sat a brown belt covered by a pleated brown leather reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist. Underneath this sat a pair a of black mini-shorts. She was wearing brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, the righk sock being pushed down below the knee, and a lilac piece of cloth tied down there as well. An orange scarf sat wrapped around her neck and black fingerless gloves were adorned on her hands.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club Blondie?"

She chuckled as she placed a hand on her hip. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

The two leaned back on the bar counter as the man began to speak again. "So, you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?"

She turned to face him again, her hand running down his chest "Yes Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir!" She grabbed ahold of his lower member and gripped tightly, bringing his paining face close to hers. He yelped in agony.

"People say you know everything." She reached behind her and pulled out a device, it extending open to reveal a picture. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

Junior spoke in a much higher voice. "I've never seen her before; I swear!"

She gripped tighter. "Excuse me?!"

"I swear, Sir!"

The two stared at one another, one clearly enjoying the situation much more than the other. A large mob of men, dressed the same in black suits, red ties, and sunglasses, each one with a hat on and holding a weapon as well.

"Hmmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you huh? Awkward."

Junior strained to speak. "Listen Blondie, sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I'd suggest you let me go, Now!"

She let her grip lessen as she took a step back. Junior letting out a sigh of relief as he began to stand to his full height above her. He began to walk down the steps, a strained voice still in his throat. 'You'll pay for that." He pulled out a pair of red sunglasses, and put them onto his face.

The girl followed quickly behind, tucking her hands behind her back while speaking. "Oh Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive." He continued to ignore her as she spoke. "Come on, lets kiss and make up okay?"

Junior turned around with a questioning manner back to the girl. She chuckled slightly as he walked up. "Ok."

Before they could move any further, a man called from the bar they just walked away from. "Junior!"

The man backed up from the girl as the two turned around to face who called out the man. He stood above everyone in the room besides Junior, his blue outfit standing out to the black and grey that adorned the club. His outfit looked to be that of a combination of a flight suit and body armor. Consisting of skin-tight blue pants, and a blue form-fitting uniform, easily showing off his toned body. A black belt wrapped around his waist with a large silver belt buckle in the middle, a brown holster on his right, holding a firearm of sorts. A single silver pauldron sat on his right shoulder, and yellow gloves on his hands, followed up by brown leather above them. A golden scarf sat tightly within his upper vest. His gold boots with what looked to be a type of bird engraved upon them. What stood out most of all was the red helmet that sat upon his head. Upon the front of it was a golden falcon with its wings spread wide, and golden half-spheres sitting on the side. His eyes covered by a black visor, but white slanted eyes sat on the outside, appearing to be the man's eyes.

A sigh came from Junior as the mysterious man came walking down the stairs, confusion coming from the girl. "What do you want Falcon..." Junior didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the man spoke up?

"You gave me wrong information, and now you're serving alcohol to minors; it's time to pay up." The man said as he pointed towards Junior, before breaking out into a man dash towards him. Before Junior could react, a finely shaped knee collided with the man's jaw, a spark of electricity appearing to surround the knee before sending the man flying. Junior flew extremely fast until he crashed into a pillar. The surrounding crowd began to make a mad dash for the exit as the men around them looked at the pair in confusion, the girl staring at the mysterious man the same way. He stood tall next to the girl before looking at her and lifting two fingers to his helmet and flinging them off. "Bad thing that crime doesn't pay. Listen kid, how about we trade after this party." He lifted a finger to the thugs surrounding them.

She looked back at him and smiled. "You got it 'Falcon'." Not exactly understanding what he meant by what he said.

He turned to her again, his straight face still there. "It's Captain Falcon kid." Before turning back around, and getting into a fighting stance. The girl chirped up, "Yang by the way, not kid." The Captain only nodded his head as the two stood back to back.

Yang pumped her fists as the once yellow bracelets that adorned her arms seemed to extend and wrap themselves around her arm, rotating around, shotgun shells appearing inside. Her weapon, Ember Ceclia. She smiled as she took a stance as the thugs began to rush them.

As the thugs almost reached them, swinging their weapons, the duo sprung into the air, each one doing a back flip. Yang readied her fist as time around them seemed to slow down. The Captain still having his arms spread and legs stretched out. Time returned to normal as Yang sped down towards the ground, her fist impacting it, sending a shockwave alongside a large flame erupting around her. The thug still close to Yang, somehow unaffected by the impact was immediately flattened by the Captain as he stomped with both of his feet into the back of him, crushing him onto the ground.

The other thugs got back to their feet and began to run at the duo once more. Yang flipped into the air, her leg crushing the thug below her, sending him sliding across the glass floors. She immediately flipped around and uppercut the next thug, releasing a shot from her Ember Ceclia's and sending him flying upward. Two thugs began to run up on her from behind but was stopped when Captain Falcon came flying in, sending his feet into each of their chests and faces as he twirled in the air, sending them across the club.

More thugs began to run at them and the two stood back to back once again, neither of which showed the slightest hint of tiring. The first thug too swing at Yang was met with a leg swipe from her, and a strong elbow from the Captain, sending him tumbling into another member. Yang sprinted towards three thugs. She ran up to one, using him as a spring board to launch herself in the opposite direction and launching her fist into two more thugs, releasing more shots from her weapon with each punch or kick.

Across from her Captain Falcon proceeded in a different manner of fighting, one without a weapon. He dashed forwards and shoulder charged a thug, before grabbing him and tossing him up into the air. He immediately turned around and grabbed ahold of a thug around his neck about to swing at him, before throwing him into the falling thug and causing them to fly into another one running towards him. He quickly turned around and noticed the thug Yang kicked off of that was currently falling towards him. Captain Falcon executes an upward kick in a semi-circular crescent motion, juggling the thug and throwing him off to the side.

Yang slid across the floor using her weapons momentum to send her elbow into an unsuspecting thug as he ran forward with his weapon raised. In a furry of motions and blasts, the man was blown away as Yang twisted and turned, each shot sending him closer to unconsciousness, then followed up with a kick, sending him flying into a nearby pillar. A final man came running up to her, swinging, but being stopped by Yang with her fist, who then followed up with a concussion of shotgun blasts to the stomach, then sending him flying away.

The Bear DJ from the start of brawl began firing upon the duo from atop the DJ stands. Without even indication, Yang made a break for him, swerving in and out of the incoming bullets before launching herself with a double shotgun blast up onto the platform where he stood. Sending her feet into his face, and kicking him up against the wall. Using another blast, she launches her elbow into his face before grabbing ahold of his mask and slamming it onto the mixer. She lifts him up and blast him over her shoulder and into the air, all with a smile on her face. The bear DJ collapses in front of the two girls, losing his bear mask.

The girl in red spoke as she began to walk forward, now equipped with long, red claws. "Melanie, who is this girl and old man?"

The girl in white, now known as Melanie responded. "I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson."

Yang's weapon spun as its shell casings were revealed, all of them ejecting at once. She reached behind her and flung out two linings of new shells, which she swung her arms around and loaded into her gauntlets. Before she could launch herself towards them, Captain Falcon grabbed her shoulder and spoke. "You don't win by being lucky – You win by being bold! Hoah!"

He launched himself off the DJ stand in a stylish backflip, time slowing as he did so, before shouting in the air. "Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon dove downwards, his leg erupting in flames as he flew towards the twins. They flipped backwards a few times but before they could finish, the Captain had already landed on the ground and was dashing towards them. The moment their feet began to touch the ground, he was already slamming a fist into each of their stomachs, sending them sliding backwards.

They quickly recovered and began to sprint towards the Captain, running on him from both sides. They began to take their dives towards him, each one attempting to slice at him, one with their feet while the other with their claws. He was dodging them effectively, sliding on the ground and flipping gracefully. The duo kept up their attacks, eventually causing him to block as their weapons finally connected with his arms. He began to parry their attacks, throwing them each off to the side each time they almost connected with his arms, only to slide off.

Captain Falcon flipped backwards a few times, distancing himself from the twins before taking another sprint at the two. As they readied themselves, a hail of blasts came raining from the other direction as Yang came flying from the DJ stand, sending blasts their way. With their attention removed from the Captain, he flung himself forward, engulfing his arm in fire as he uppercut Melanie, covering her in flames and throwing her into the air. He quickly followed up by backflipping and sending his fist into her face, sending her flying off into the distance.

Before Yang could land a strong hit onto Miltia, Captain Falcon ran up to her and threw her onto the ground violently, causing her to bounce into the air. Before pulling his elbow back and letting it fly into the falling Miltia, igniting her in flames and sending her flying and into unconsciousness. Yang turned to the Captain and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Melanie came from her side and knocked her back, taking the two of them together. The two then bouted into a duel of feet connecting to fists. Each one connecting with one another before Yang took ahold of Melanie's arm and spun her around, and sending her elbow into her stomach, and completing a midair twirl and slamming her fist into her face, causing her to collapse to the ground; Yang's hair becoming more golden now.

The two relaxed as the girls began to stumble their way off the dance floors. Yang turning around for where to focus next while Captain Falcon only stood straight faced, staring in one direction. Yang turned in the direction of where he was facing and noticed that Junior was walking towards them, holding what looked to be a rocket launcher. He spoke up. "You're gonna pay for this."

The two readied themselves as Junior aimed the launcher at them, shooting what looked to be a total of six rockets at them. Yang flipped backwards as the Captain flung himself into the air once again. Yang rolled out of the way and into a readied position as Junior fired more rockets again towards her. She began to fire at the rockets with her shotguns, blowing them out of the sky. As Junior transformed his launcher into that of a club, he was met again with a knee, this time though blocking it. Smoke surrounded the two as Yang stared forward. Junior was immediately thrown out of the smoke and skid on the ground next to Yang. He quickly let forth a flurry of swings, surprising Yang, and causing her to block. Soon the blows overwhelmed her, revealing an opening and allowing Junior to get a good swing off and send her flying off into another part of the club, crashing it further. As she stood up, her hair began to glow a more golden color.

Punching her fists together, a fire erupted around her and her eyes turning that into a fiery red. She dashed forward as Junior let forth a few rocket shots, each one missing her as she dodged them. Junior transformed his launcher back into that of a club. Attempting to swing at Yang only resulted in failed attempts as she dodged each one. She then let loose a flurry of blows onto Junior. With a single punch more, she let go a strong right hook, breaking his weapon and sending him flying across the room. Junior slid back into a standing position. In his hands was a broken club and in the other were a few strands of golden hair. He smiled as he stared at the hair and back at Yang, who in turn gained a flabbergasted expression. Her smile turned into that of an infuriated face, throwing her arms to her side, and igniting the entire room around her in flames.

Yang could see it, Captain Falcon standing behind Junior, gesturing her forward with one arm stretched out and slightly crouched, almost as if he was signaling for a finishing move. She flung herself forwards, almost blinded by rage. Over such a state she could hear a shouting voice as she watched Captain Falcon crouch behind Junior, summoning what looked to be another flame, just like hers. The moment before her fist and the Captains fist collided with Junior two words were heard and a sight like no other was seen.

"Falcon...PUUUUUUUUNCH!"

A falcon spread its wings before Yang, a blast of heat and air flying past her, almost extinguishing her completely, shaking the confines of the building that they stood in. The one who met both of their fists almost gone from existence in her eyes, and then everything went white.

The next moment she was standing outside next to an unconscious Junior and who stood in front of her was none other than her sister Ruby.

"Yang; Is that you?"

"Oh, hey Sis."

"What are you doing here?"

Yang sighed. "It's a long story."

Before the two could continue on, a man's voice spoke up. "It could continue if you'd like."

The two turned their heads towards the voice, and it was none other than Captain Falcon. Before he could say anything more, Ruby spoke up.

"Yang, why are you always around weird guys." She said while pointing towards Junior as he laid upon the ground. Before she could respond, the Captain spoke again.

"When you do see her, give her this." Captain Falcon sent a small device flying towards Yang who caught it. Before she could as what it was, he spoke. "I'll be in town for a while. Here's my card." He spun another object in her direction in which she caught. Upon noticing that it was a hologram card, and on it read, "Captain Falcon-Galactic Bounty Hunter"

"I'll show you how to really use those flimsy arms of yours." He saluted to the two girls before flipping into the air and landing into what looked to be his vehicle. "And maybe we can see if you can really race that thing of yours as well!" The hatch closed and in what looked to be an instant, he sped off, a blue light being the only remnant of where he was.

The two stood silent as they stood, staring in the direction of where Captain Falcon took off.

"Don't tell dad about this."

"Don't tell dad about what?"

Yang turned and smiled at her sister, before the both of them laughed under the moonlight, over an unconscious man, and in front of a destroyed building.

 **I made this purely for the fact that I just finished watching F-Zero, which btw is really good in my opinion. There was no question on who to tie him in with seeing on how they're both Brawlers, I mean, come on. Nothing else to add. Hope you enjoyed. I might add something for each of the RWBY team, Y being done with.**


	2. Update on Status

Hello everyone and I suppose I should say welcome back, to all of us, or something of that sort. First thing I wish to do is apologize for this entire time of being uninformed and left in the dark. I was bedridden for quite some time due to a certain sickness, and only recently was I hospitalized. The entirety of the disease was removed, (Though it's a genetic one, so there's still a chance for flare-ups) and because of that disease being there in the first place; all motivation was non-existent within me. So once again, I apologize.

As for the story, it is most certainly not finished, and I will be continuing it. I absolutely love writing this, thought the last chapter might not show as that was when the problems started and everything went down the drain. I have too many drafts to count of the same chapter multiple times, all taking different directions of things, and while some of you would like to see the drafts to possibly justify my tardiness, (or not since you all are wonderful) I am terrible at showing readers uncompleted works.

So once again, I am sorry for being gone this entire time, and I am now back to update not just this story, but others as well. If you have notifications on for me, (bless you for that all of you wonderful people) this will show up multiple times on my other stories for those that don't necessarily read all of my work.

If any of you have any questions, concerns, criticisms, maybe ideas, or just general curiosity, please either PM me or email me at **professorbreakfeast**

Signed yours truly

Professor Pancakes

 **As of 5/7/2019 07:50 AM**


End file.
